Evil Seeds
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Set six months after the hunter election arc, Killua and Gon are preparing to meet up. However, a new group of hunters is preparing to make a move that will land not only Gon and Killua, but the whole world in deep trouble.


Evil Seeds

Set 3 months after the 13th Chairman General Election

In a lab, in an undisclosed location, a gang are talking through plans…

'So you want to take over the entire city first?' 'It sounds good my dear Lyciano. I know a couple of kids who would be good here, solid foundations.' 'We ain't dealing with kids, this ain't kids play. Thi s is deadly serious.' 'You wouldn't question me if you knew how good they were. One of them is a Zoldyck.'

'You want no part of any Zoldyck.' Tsezguerra then smiled, with Welfin watching on. 'I know him. And we can beat him. Or we can persuade him.' 'Both of you, quiet. Tsezguerra, you sound impressed by these kids.' 'They're the ones responsible for the King's demise Welfin.' 'They were responsible?' 'From what I am told, yes. And we ventured to Greed Island, they defied the Bomber.'

'I may have underestimated you once more. With my knowledge, Welfin's aggression, and your greed, we are a potent combination.'

'We go after the Zoldyck first.' Biscuit then walked in, laughing. 'It will take a lot more than talking to get him.' 'Ah Biscuit, I take it you know him then?' 'I do. I know both of them. And I know that Killua has a sister, one he dotes on all the time.' 'Sounds about right.' There was then a knock at the door. 'That'll be our guest. Biscuit, see him in.'

Meanwhile, in Yorknew City

'Killua!' 'What is it Alluka?' 'Shopping- I'm going shopping.' The young Zoldyck then pointed at a shop she was going in. 'You want me to come in with you?' 'I'm fine.' 'Ok then. I'll stay out here for you. Don't take too long, we're meeting up with Gon later.' Ok.' As Alluka walked into the shop, Lyciano and Tsezguerra watched on.

'When do we grab him?' 'Wait for the element of surprise Lyciano.' 'Fine.' Biscuit then walked over, also disguised. 'You're not going to get them by waiting. Nick his sister, that'll make him follow us. Honestly, you should know these things Lyciano. You were an assassin after all, weren't you?' 'He has a sister?'

'You learn these things being near them and being friendly to them.' Several minutes later, Alluka came out of the shop, with 2 bags full. 'Let's go then- got lots more shopping to do.' 'Yay, shopping!' They then walked off, swinging their hands back and forth together. Eventually, they uncoupled, and KIllua started walking slightly ahead of his sister, hands behind his head.

'You know Alluka, it's nice spending time with you. Just the two of us. It's nice to not be being watched constantly, nice not to have curfews, nice not to be told where to go.' 'Love you big brother.' 'And you Alluka.' As they walked, with Killua still talking, Biscuit leapt out using Gyo to conceal her presence, and grabbed the younger Zoldyck, before leaving. 'What a lovely day to be out with, let's be honest, my favourite sibling. I mean, Kalluto's a bit strange, Milluki's an idiot, and let's not start on Illumi. I know that Dad means well and all, he's just a bit controlling and strict at times. Grandpa's cool though. Hey Alluka, you want an ice-cream?'

He then turned around, and to his horror, nobody was behind him. 'Alluka? Alluka! Where are you Alluka?' Just as he started shouting that, Lyciano walked over. 'I know where your sister is.' 'What have you done with her?' 'Me? Nothing. But I saw where she went. Come with me.' 'How do I know this isn't a trap?' 'Because if it was a trap, I would have got you by now. So, are you willing to trust an innocent passer-by?'

'Hell yeah.' Lyciano and Killua then walked off towards the city outskirts, in order to find Alluka. While on the road, they talked. 'I know you're a Zoldyck.' 'How?' 'Your father, Silva. He's the man who taught me to be an assassin.' 'Dad wouldn't teach anyone who isn't a family member.'

'I am a family member- I can provide documents which say that Silva is my brother. Had a falling out a long time ago sadly, we haven't spoken in 10 years.' 'Why are you telling this to me.' 'Because I'm not a bad person. I'm just like you kid. I know where Alluka is, and I'm putting myself on the line to help you. So if you trust me, come. If not, do it your own way, but on your own.' 'I trust you, not that I want to. So, where are we going?' 'There's a park on the outskirts. They're taking her there. They said something about curing her?'

'Working with Illumi?' 'I hope not. I've heard about your brother. Sounds nasty.' When they arrived, Alluka was with Biscuit and two cloaked figures. 'Bisky? What are you doing here?' 'I'm glad you could make it Killua. There's an infection going around, I wanted to make sure you and your sister were ok.' 'I don't believe you for a second. Alluka, you ok?'

'Big brother! I'm fine.' 'Fancy a little jolt?' Alluka nodded, and Killua picked her up. 'See you on the other side. Godspeed!' At that moment, Killua vanished in a blue spark of light. 'We've lost him.' 'Tsezguerra, now would be a good time to use that power you boasted about.' 'Certainly seems so. Force of Nature!'

As Tsezguerra spoke, the whole of nature seemed to slow down. 'All-seeing Air!' A portal then appeared, showing Killua and Alluka's progress. 'The all-seeing air shows me where the target is. I can see how fast they travel, and the direction they travel. Heading northeast away from the city. Biscuit, you're familiar with the area, are you not?'

'Indeed. If we take a shortcut to the east, we'll be able to cut them off on a deserted stretch of road.' 'Good to have you on board. Let's head off.' They then rushed off to intercept the Zoldyck convoy. Meanwhile, a figure was watching on, a very interested observer.

Several miles Northeast

'Big Brother! How long until we're safe?' 'Should be safe soon. Just got to get to the nearest town. I'm sure we'll be safe there. Even so, I wonder who they were?' 'At least I have you. If they come back, I'll protect you.' 'Don't worry about me Alluka.' 'You always protect me. You recharged yet?' 'Nearly. Really takes it out of you this Godspeed.'

'Look after yourself big brother.' 'I'm trying. I wonder what they wanted.' 'They said something about getting rich.' 'Ransom. They know I'm a Zoldyck, so they probably wanted to kidnap us to earn some quick money by holding us hostage.' Just then, Tsezguerra and company arrived, no longer disguising themselves.

'Tsezguerra, I thought you'd left to train as a Nen exorcist like that other guy.' 'I did, but Nen exorcism only earns you so much money. There's only a small demand for exorcism you see. On the other hand, having a couple of Zoldycks could be helpful to us. Come with us and there will be no pain.' 'We're not going anywhere with you.'

'I think you will when you realise that this virus is potentially deadly. And it kills… otherworldly beings first.' 'Meaning.' 'I know about little Alluka's dark half. But I warn you- if you do not come, Something will die.' 'No way, you're not hurting Something.' 'I wouldn't be doing it. I'm trying to help here.'

'What's the deal with wanting us then?' 'There's a small price to pay for this treatment. But what we really want is for you to be immune, so you can tell everybody else. As I say though, do this, otherwise I guarantee you that something will die.' 'Killua.' 'We'll do it. Just as long as you update us on everything that happens. And the moment you're done, we leave.'

'Of course. Please, both come with us.' 'Oh, and a final condition.' 'Go on.' 'Me and Alluka aren't split up at any time.' 'You may be split up briefly, but you will be able to see each other at all times if that makes you more comfortable.' 'Fine. Let's go.' Killua and Alluka then stepped foor in the vehicle, and it drove off. But they had been spotted. As he watched them drive off, Morel went to inform the one person who could stop this: Gon.

In the warehouse

The car eventually pulled up several miles away in an old warehouse. Being cautious, Killua asked the question on his and Alluka's minds. 'Where are we?' 'May not look like much, but this is where our patients will come. You're the first ones.' 'Everything's fine Killua. You can trust me. Let's face it, I did help train you.'

'Thanks Bisky.' They then arrived in a big room, with what looked to be metal thrones in it. A smaller room was contained in the corner. 'Take a seat both of you. There's plenty to read while you wait for us to be ready.' 'How long will we be here?' 'Hopefully not too long. We sprung into action as soon as we heard about this infection.' Lyciano then sat down with the concerned siblings to arrest their fears.

'They say that for a strong Nen user, this infection could kill within a month of being contracted. But by having this treatment, your chances of ever contracting it are reduced dramatically.' 'We were told none earlier.' 'We can't reasonably say none without having had it properly tested by actual people, but from the tests we did, the chances are minimal.'

'Why us first?' 'Thank Biscuit. She insisted that it had to be you. To fill you in, me and her have worked together for a long time. And she introduced me to Teszguerra. Bisky told us that we had to help you and your friends first.' 'Why's Gon not here then?' 'Didn't want to put the wind up him so to speak. We're hoping you'll fill him in.'

Just then, a call came from Bisky in the office. 'Lyciano, can we have a word?' 'Of course.' He then bent down. 'I'll see you later. In the meantime, there's plenty to read here.' 'Thanks for helping us.' 'Least I could do. I owe your Dad for training me up.' Lyciano then opened the creaking door of the office, before slamming it again.

Meanwhile, on Whale Island

Gon was fishing near his home when Morel arrived. 'Hi Morel.' 'Gon, we need to talk. Killua's in trouble.' 'Trouble? What trouble?' 'I don't know. I saw him leaving in a car I don't recognise.' 'That'll be his family probably.' 'It wasn't a Zoldyck vehicle. I saw them getting into the car after an argument with someone I know called Lyciano.'

'Lyciano?' 'Indeed. He claims to have been trained under Killua's father Silva Zoldyck. He's actually a Hunter wanted by the police.' 'What?' 'It was reported several weeks ago that he kidnapped Biscuit Kreuger.' 'Bisky? Kidnapped?' 'Indeed. No sign of them has been seen since. I've already informed the authorities, but I'm thinking that we need to go and retrieve Killua and Alluka before things get worse. I've already contacted some aquaintences who are meeting us in Yorknew City.' 'Let's go!'

Back at the warehouse

Around 30 minutes after they entered the office, Bisky and Lyciano came out again. 'We need a word.' 'What's wrong?' 'One of our injection tubes isn't working, we've found a hole in it. So we'll have to treat you one at a time. Is that ok?' Alluka replied, staring right on through. 'Yes.' 'Good.' 'Alluka, you can go first. It's more urgent for you.' The brother and sister embraced in a hug, before Alluka left for the office.

Eventually, Alluka came out of the office, smiling. 'Wasn't too bad then?' 'I feel great big brother.' 'Right- I'm going in there now then.' Killua then entered the office. While he was there, Lyciano came over to the younger Zoldyck with a pair of old-looking headphones. 'I've found these in the back of the office Alluka. It's said that with a strong will, you can decide what music it plays- completely up to you. I've got another pair if your brother wants them as well. Fancy using them?'

'Sure.' Alluka then put on the headphones voluntaliry, and they locked into place automatically. Alluka then relaxed with the music. Meanwhile, Killua was still having his injections.

Yorknew City

Gon finally made it to Yorknew City, to meet up with Morel's "acquaintances": Leorio, Kurapika, Knuckle, even Kanzai of the Zodiacs. 'Thanks for coming everyone. I take it you got the message.' 'Yeah, about the message. You do realise Killua's probably out of there by now? And he does have a family of assassins?'

'Leorio, I do realise that. But we are leaving nothing to chance here. I don't know the Zoldyck relationships well enough.' 'Fine.' 'There's a couple of people missing actually.' Just then, a sinister chuckling and a chilling aura filled the room as the other people came in, shocking everyone there. Kanzai was the first to react.

'You're trusting that lunatic?' 'Trust me Kanzai, I don't want to. But I had to take precautions. Everyone, this is our secret weapon: Illumi and Hisoka.' 'But why?' Kurapika then twigged while everyone else was struggling. 'Hisoka's not here for Killua, it's to protect Gon.' 'Protect me?' 'The way he looks at you- he wants you alive. It's Illumi that doesn't want Killua dead.'

'Indeed. I spoke to Hisoka, he explained to Illumi what's going on. Hisoka, I appreciate you coming down here.' Hisoka just smiled. 'Wouldn't want little Gon being killed now would I?' 'Right, so what's the plan Morel?' 'Good job you asked Kurapika. We split up and look around the outskirts of Yorknew. Hisoka, you go with Gon and Illumi, check the north-eastern sector. Kanzai and I will check in the centre of town, and Leorio and Kurapika can look in the South with Knuckle.'

'What about the north-west sector?' 'There's no sign of anything there, I already checked.' 'Okay. What do we do if we find them?' 'Firstly, you tell everyone. Then you check on the kids.' 'Sounds right. We set off then?' 'Yeah. Keep in regular contact.' 'Got it.' 'Hisoka?' 'We'll tell you, but we'll have them by then.' The group then split up and began the search

At the Warehouse

When Killua came out of the office around an hour, ALluka appeared to be asleep. 'Alluka, I'm back.' There was no response. 'Alluka.' Still no response. So he turned to Lyciano, who was sat there, reading a newspaper. 'Is Alluka ok?' 'She's fine.' He then tried taking the headphones off of his sister, but was unable to.

'They're locked onto her.' 'Pardon?' 'She's in a hypnotic trance. The message played through my Nen headphones has put her under a spell. She'll wake up in a few hours completely blank, unable to remember anything. She'll be completely under our control. So will you.' At that moment, the iron throne produced some thin wires, which pinned the assassin to his seat, as Bisky came over.

'You… were involved.' 'Don't blame Bisky Killua. Just look at her eyes.' Killua looked over and for the first time noticed that there was something different about her eyes: they were purple at the bottom. 'Bisky's under our control as well. She doesn't remember the trip to Greed Island. Because when she came back, we brainwashed her. Bisky, force him to conform.' The brainwashed Hunter nodded, and placed the headphones on Killua. After several minutes of struggling, Killua fell into the same hypnotic trance that his sister was trapped under.

A few hours later, Alluka's headphones started producing sparks. 'What's wrong with your headphones Lyciano?' 'Nothing. The sparks are a sign that the conversion is nearly complete. She's had all her memories deleted. When the sparks stop, I'll take them off of her.' Several more minutes passed before the sparks stopped.

Lyciano then took the headphones away. Alluka was then picked up, before being stood up as Bisky came to her. 'Alluka, wake up for programming.' Alluka then awoke, same purple in her eyes, with her eyes glazed over as well. She had no memories and looked empty, which she was. Tsezguerra then walked over.

'Alluka Zoldyck is your name. You are our slave. Your mission is to make us lots of money however possible. You will do exactly as you are told, and you have no friends. Both you and the being inside you called Something will obey.' 'Yes, we will obey.' 'Alluka, switch to Something.' Alluka did that without hesitation, and Something emerged, also with a purple ting around her eyes.

'Something, just as Alluka, you are under control.' 'Kay.' 'Good. Bisky, take Alluka upstairs to have her uniform given to her.' 'Of course.' As Alluka was taken away, Lyciano started grimacing. 'Lyciano, what's happening?' 'This kid's really strong. His sister was determined, but this is something else.' 'Is this going to work?'

'By focusing all my willpower, yes. I can try and override him. But I won't be able to use my power for some days afterwards.' Lyciano then took a deep breath, and focused all his will on the young Zoldyck. Both of their bodies started shuddering, and eventually, Killua went still again. 'Working?' 'Yes- just about.'

Several hours of intensity later, Killua's headphones started to produced sparks, as Alluka came down, her traditional dress replaced by an all-white dress and trousers, and white knee-high boots. Bisky followed her. 'Lyciano, you look like you're having a tough time.' 'This kid is strong. We may need to adjust our plans.'

'Well all being well, the kids will be ready in a couple of days to fully do our bidding.' Bisky then ruffled Alluka's hair, to no response from her. 'Just think Alluka- in just a couple of days, you can have the same responsibilities as me. You'll be completely at their behest.' 'Yes.' 'Would you like me to start filling up Alluka's memories?' 'No, do them together.' The sparks from Killua's headphones intensified, eventually ceasing.

'Leave him a little while.' 'Why?' 'Let everything sink in. Tsezguerra, what do we do about our next target?' 'In a couple of days, send Killua and Bisky to retrieve her. Can they remember how to use their Nen?' 'Yes. That will not leave them, they simply will have a new cause.' 'Alluka, come here to daddy Tsezguerra. I want you to write in this book exactly how your power works.'

In the north-eastern sector

'I still don't get it Hisoka- why are you helping us?' 'Dear Gon, I want to find the tastiest fights in the world. You are part of that- from the moment I met you, I knew you would be… delicious.' 'And what about ALluka? We know we're trying to get Killua back, but' 'I have reached a bargain with my friend. When Alluka is rescued, we will reach a bargain where in exchange for use of her power, we will not lay a finger on her.'

'Killua would never let you do that.' 'To protect Alluka, he would.' At that moment, a call came through from Morel. 'Has anyone found anything yet?' 'Nothing in north-east.' 'You Kurapika?' 'Hard to look when Knuckle and Leorio are arguing. But nothing so far other than some people who said they saw him yesterday. Nothing on your part?'

'No, but I saw some tyre marks, so I'm trying to track them.' 'Good luck.' As the call ended, someone called out. 'Illumi!' They turned around, and Kalluto was stood there behind them. 'Yes.' 'Dad wants to know what you've done to Killua.' 'I've not touched him.' 'Illumi is helping me and Gon look for Killua. What's it to you?'

'Because he's my brother and unlike you Illumi, I care about family.' 'That's why you joined the Phantom Troupe.' 'That's because I was bored. Besides- I asked him whether I should do it.' 'Got to have your hand held through everything.' 'He said that as long as I kill you, he doesn't care.' 'He wouldn't say that.' 'You want to try me?' 'Busy.'

'Fine. Let him know when you find Killua.' 'Alluka's missing too.' 'And why would I care?' 'You're siblings.' 'Barely.' Before anyone got chance to question what he meant, Kalluto vanished into the wind, leaving Gon and Hisoka to turn round to Illumi. 'What was that comment supposed to mean?' 'I don't know. They leave me out of family business.'

'What do you know?' 'They don't consider Alluka as part of the family. I consider it a very dangerous weapon. Killua considers it as a sister.' 'Evidently. What do you plan on doing with Alluka?' 'I planned on killing it until I realised that it's a useful weapon.' 'How can you speak about your sister like that?'

'Weapons don't have genders. They simply have uses.' 'Hisoka?' 'Keep me out of it. I have no interest in either of them. I just don't want you getting hurt.' After that confrontation, Gon continued running up to people and asking them about Killua.

Back at the warehouse

After waiting an hour, Killua awoke, with his brainwashed sister stood next to him. Like her, purple rimmed the bottom of his eyes, as he sat there, blank. After Bisky stood him up, Tsezguerra spoke to him. 'Killua Zoldyck. I have been wanting you for a long time. Ever since we met in Greed Island, I have wanted to have you as my personal hitman. And now I have you. You will do exactly as you are told. Understand?'

'Do as I'm told.' 'Good. You will not recognise your former so-called "friends", or your Zoldyck family. You both have no family other than each other. And you accept and fight for your lives of servitude. Bisky, take them away for their new memories, and for Killua's uniform.' 'Indeed.' As they left, Lyciano just kicked back laughing.

'We did it.' 'We did. And now is the start of our futures. We're going to take over the Hunter Association, running it purely for our profit and power.' 'We're going to be the richest people in the world.' 'Correct. And it's down to your power and my planning. You really train under their father?' 'No, I'm not an assassin at all. I just happened to know of Silva from a friend who's a Zoldyck researcher.'

'So what's the next plan?' 'We take over the Phantom Troupe. They have the information which we need- they know who to go after.' 'We already know that.' 'Not as well as they do.' 'Any particular target?' 'They have a healer- they wouldn't have survived as long as they have without one. We need to find out who the healer is.'

'Fine- we infiltrate them.' 'Are you stupid? They are not going to let you. We need to observe, and peel the healer off. Now we have Alluka's wishing power, we can find her.' 'So for now?' 'We wait.'

In the south sector

'Any sign?' 'No. Kurapika, you don't think they're in trouble, do you?' 'This is Killua we're talking about. He can fight anyone off, especially for his sister.' 'Really? You think so?' 'We need to have more faith in him. You've seen the things he's been through since becoming a hunter.' 'True, but this could be something really dangerous.'

Just then, they bumped into Kanzai and Morel. 'You two find anything?' 'Not a thing. You Morel?' 'Absolutely nothing. It's almost like they vanished into thin air.' 'Then the chances are that they're being held indoors somewhere.' 'Man I hate kidnappers.' 'Calm down Kanzai.' 'Calm down? I hate criminals! They really make me' 'Not helpful.'

Morel then opened up a map. 'According to this map, there are 12 buildings that are big enough to hold 3 or more people in comfort within a 5 mile radius. If they are holding him, they would want enough room for all of them.' 'What if they've gone further out?' 'Check these locations first. Then we will deal with that.'

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse

When Killua and Alluka came down, their change was apparent. Gone were their old clothes, replaced with a plain white shirt and trousers. 'Ah, they are back. Now Alluka, I need to speak to Something.' 'Understood.' At that moment, Alluka's head spun around, so Something was facing. 'Nanika, as yours and Killua's master, I can command you at will with no backlash.'

'Kay.' 'Nanika, I want to identify the healer of the Phantom Troupe. As such, you will use your infinite power to influence their mind, forcing them to come here immediately for conversion. Do that for me now.' 'Kay.' Eyes rimmed with purple, Nanika glowed green, then blue, and then transformed back to Alluka, who immediately bent down, and stared at the ground, before her eyes glowed purple for a second.

She then stood back up. 'Is it done?' 'Yes, the healer will be influenced shortly.' 'Good Alluka. Killua, you can go out, and make sure nobody disturbs our plan.' 'Indeed master.' He then left, with Bisky going to keep an eye on him.

Meanwhile, in Meteor City

Machi, Feitan, and Phinks were waiting around for Chrollo, having decided to go to ground in Meteor City for a temporary respite after nearly being caught by authorities. 'Do you think he'll come Machi?' 'If he says he's coming then he'll come. You know your problem Phinks? You have no patience.'

'I have no patience? You're the one who kept asking if he was fit to be leader, just because you wanted that role.' 'Not true!' 'Is so.' 'Stop arguing, he's here.' Feitan was correct, for Chrollo arrived with Franklin and Kalluto. 'I'm glad you're all here.' 'Cut to the chase boss- why did you call us here?' 'Hisoka is after us all.'

'So?' 'I do not wish for any of us to be harmed. Therefore, we are' 'Running away?' 'No, we are working out how to hold him off. One-on-one combat appears not to work against him.' 'Despite you being able to take our power?' 'That is dangerous, because it can temporarily leave you vulnerable, without Nen power to help you. And however good you may be in 1-1 combat, Hisoka's tricks are too strong.'

'So we all take him on.' 'We cannot just rush in Phinks: We need a plan. Because Hisoka will expect us to do that. Also, we still have the chain user who would love to get his hands on us.' 'Iget you- they could be working together.' 'Correct Machi. I trust your instincts on this.' 'At least you do.' 'You need to give yourself some more credit. Therefore, we use our spiritual home. If Hisoka does find us here, we will at least have home advantage.'

'So we draw him in.' 'Indeed.' 'But how do we force him to come?' 'We don't. If he fails to find us here, we stay until we have a plan of action. For now, we are here though.' As the Troupe all filed in, Machi kept watch for anyone who had follower them. As she brought up the rear though, something caught her attention, and she looked up, only to be struck with a bolt of lightning. In a trance, she started walking away from the rest of the troupe, and towards her new master.

The troupe quickly noticed, but sadly, they weren't concerned enough to look for her. 'Hey, wasn't Machi behind us?' 'Yeah. Is she not there now?' 'No.' 'Ah, she's probably gone off in a sulk somewhere. She'll be back before long.'

Meanwhile, near Yorknew City

Kurapika, Morel, and Leorio had decided to all look together. They were just about to look at a fourth warehouse when Kurapika saw something. 'Look, over there.' 'Where?' 'Directly east of you Leorio. Isn't that' 'Killua!' Leorio then ran over to Killua, and Kurapika and Morel could only watch as he was electrocuted when he stepped near Killua.

The brainwashed Zoldyck then walked over, hands in pockets like normal, but with a vacant look and purple-tinged eyes. 'Killua, what's going on?' 'You are the enemy. The enemy WILL be defeated.' 'What's gotten into you?' 'I will kill you ALL.' With that, he leapt into the sky, and sent a thunderbolt crashing down to Morel and Kurapika, with them both dodging.

'What's gotten into you Killua?' 'My job is to kill all of you!' He then hit Kurapika in the head with an electrified punch, knocking the chain user out cold, and leapt overt Leorio, before getting him in a choke. 'Killua, get off me!' 'I will do exactly as I'm told.' 'What?' 'I will serve. My job is to serve.' 'Morel, someone's brainwashed him!' Leorio was then ko'd as Killua choked him out. By the time he turned around though, Morel had escaped.

Welfin then walked over, impressed with what he'd just witnessed. 'Well done Killua, you're impressive.' 'I am loyal only to my master and his companions.' 'Good, you're loyal to us alone Killua. Your job is to hunt down and kill Gon Freecs. He intends to hurt us.' 'I will kill him.' 'Good boy. Now let's go.' 'Yes.' They then walked off, Killua still brainwashed.

Meanwhile, near Yorknew City

Machi was walking still when Kalluto stumbled upon her. 'Machi, I heard about us hiding out in Meteor City. Which way is it?' No response. 'Machi, what's up with you?' She then turned Machi round, to see that her blue eyes were glazed over completely. 'What's happened Machi?' 'Must obey.' Machi then threw Kalluto down, and walked off. 'I'd better tell Chrollo about this.'

When she eventually arrived at the warehouse, Tsezguerra put his arm around her. 'So you are the healer of the Phantom Troupe?' 'Yes.' 'What is your name?' 'Machi.' 'Good. Machi, you are now going to be converted.' 'Yes.' He then gently stroked her updo, before seating her down. 'Nanika, appear.' Alluka then came down, and immediately changed forms.

'Nanika, replicate Lyciano's Nen ability.' 'Kay.' Lyciano and Nanika then linked hands, and touched Machi together. Instantly, a pair of Nen headphones appeared, and Machi fell into a deep sleep. 'Good- within a few hours, Machi will belong to us. Then our plan will commence.'

As Welfin, Bisky, and Killua got back, Machi was awake, having been converted. 'Bisky, Machi's uniform is down here. Complete the process for me.' 'Yes.' She then took Machi's hair down, and replaced her original outfit with a black leather vest that went down just past Machi's bust, and a pair of leather trousers.

Welfin then walked over to Tsezguerra, who was still sat down, stoic-like. 'Tsezguerra, his friends know what's going on with him.' 'Does Gon know?' 'Not yet, but he will do at any time.' 'Right, we need to act quickly.' He then walked over to Bisky, who had let Machi's hair down. 'Bisky, it's time for you to take… the medicine.'

'But… I don't want to.' 'You have no choice. I hypnotised you remember, your mind belongs to me.' Tsezguerra then whispered down Bisky's ear. 'Biscuit, it's time to awaken, your new life of slavery begins today!' Bisky then stopped, surrounded by a hurricane, and her eyes glazed over. 'Alluka, walk over here.' She did that, completely obediently.

'Alluka, you will obey my every command, won't you?' 'Yes master, I am yours.' 'Good. Take this medicine for me to fully seal your mind away.' 'Yes master.' Alluka then drunk the medicine, and immediately fainted. 'I have to make some more for the other two.' By this time, the hurricane had died down enough for Welfin to force the medicine down Bisky's throat, making her faint as well.

'What does the medicine do boss?' 'It's a mystical cure. Just one flask of it is enough to force them into permanent slavery. They will obey my commands for the rest of their lives. And Killua will be next.'

 **End of Part 1**


End file.
